1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present embodiment relates in general to adjustable beds. More specifically, the present embodiment provides an adjustable tilting bed base adaptable to tilt in a number of different, comfortable positions automatically and possesses an aesthetic and stylish appearance.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wide variety of adjustable beds have been developed in the art. The adjustable beds are adaptable to change into a number of comfortable positions. The adjustable beds are commonly used in hospitals, rehabilitation centers and for in-home use. It is very difficult for the patients who have undergone major surgeries like knee surgery and orthopedic surgeries to get out of bed comfortably. The adjustable beds help these patients to relocate to and from their beds more easily. Also, these adjustable beds assist the patient to lie in different comfortable positions. The adjustable beds are very helpful for patients suffering from sleep disorders like sleep apnea. It is advisable for these patients to keep their head in a raised position while sleeping. The adjustable beds allow them to keep their heads comfortably in a raised position than their feet.
Adjustable beds are now viewed as part of a home's décor also. These adjustable beds are more aesthetic and stylish in appearance than the traditional adjustable beds used in hospitals or medical facilities. These stylish adjustable beds also provide the same great comfort and relaxation as the traditional adjustable beds. A user can watch television, read books, browse internet and perform similar leisure time activities while lying on these beds. It is very easy to change the settings for the adjustable beds to convert from one comfortable position to another. This enables a person to change from a sitting position to a lying position with little or no effort.
Existing conventional adjustable beds have considerable drawbacks. For example, in an existing device, an adjustable bed comprises a frame, an adjusting mechanism, a deck, and a foot support. The adjusting mechanism is movable between a horizontal position and a vertical position. The foot support is fixedly mounted to the adjusting mechanism. Even so, this adjustable bed assembly allows only two adjustable positions for a patient and there is no provision to adjust the headrest portion and the footrest portion of the adjustable bed. So this adjustable bed is not suitable for patients suffering from sleep apnea. Thus existing adjustable bed bases are only capable of being adjusted to a limited number of positions.
Hence, it can be seen, that there is a need for a device that would be simple in construction and highly reliable. Such a device would allow the patient to change the bed position automatically without the need of an additional care giver. Further, such a needed device would be adaptable to get tilted in a multiple number of positions like backrest tilting, footrest tilting, bed lifting etc. Such a needed device would be designed to tilt in a desired angle and height. Moreover, such a needed device would have an aesthetic appearance and would be utilized as a home decor.